


Scivoli di nuovo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [16]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dialogue, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Junior parla con Vegeta dopo il Cell-game.Scritta sentendo Scivoli di nuovo.





	Scivoli di nuovo

Scivoli Di Nuovo   
  
  
  
  
Vegeta passò davanti alla Gravity Room, i suoi passi rallentarono. Abbassò il capo, superandola e strinse un pugno.  
\- No, non mi allenerò nemmeno oggi. Vuoto come ogni giorno, io, questa casa, quella stanza, la metà di letto dove un tempo mi coricavo con la terrestre. Tsk, adesso mi farebbe entrare. - pensò. Si fermò nel corridoio e tirò un pugno alla parete crepandola.  
-Mi sono così rammollito che cerco di non svegliare Trunks. Cosa mi sono bevuto per decidere di chiamarlo 'frutto di un grande amore'?- si chiese. Abbassò il braccio e ricominciò a camminare a passi cadenzati, silenziosi, la sua figura scomparve nella penombra del corridoio. Passò davanti al salotto e si nascose dietro lo stipite della porta.  
"Vegeta se n'è andato?" chiese Yamcha. Accarezzava la testa di Pual adagiato sulle sue gambe.  
"Probabile, questo pianeta non sarà mai la sua casa" rispose Thenshinan. Si portò una tartina al salmone alla bocca.  
"Eppure non voleva toccato suo figlio del futuro. Ha dato di matto contro Cell" ribattè Crilin, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Yamcha si appoggiò allo schienale di plastica bianca della sedia a sdraio.  
"Una rondine non fa primavera, quel saiyan resta un pazzo assassino" ribatté. Vegeta azzerò l'aura, raggiunse una finestra, la aprì e spiccò il volo.  
\- Hanno ragione, che la donna badi al nostro marmocchio, l'unica scelta è andarmene, non ha più modo di salvarmi da me stesso. Non ho nemmeno più la forza di combattere, il principe dei saiyan si è ridotto a una creatura debole e patetica - pensò. La sua figura sfrecciava nel cielo azzurro e il vento gli sferzava il viso. Raggiunse uno spazio erboso e ci atterrò boccheggiando, i muscoli gli dolevano.  
-Ho esagerato con lo sforzo, non mi alzavo dal letto da troppo ed ora non so nemmeno dove sono - si lamentò mentalmente. Avanzò di un paio di passi, le gambe gli tremavano.  
\- Dove voglio scappare in queste condizioni? Non mi reggo in piedi, non sarei sopravvissuto dal giorno del Cell game a oggi se la Donna non si fosse occupata di me -.  
"Stupida gallina, perché non mi odia? È colpa mia se Cell è diventato perfetto" ringhiò. Strinse gli occhi e la fronte gli si riempì di rughe. Gettò indietro la testa e cominciò a gridare.  
\- Dovrei essere solo. Sono carne da macello e sono l'ultimo... ultimo della specie ... ultimo saiyan ... ultimo degli illusi - si lasciò cadere nell'erba, abbandonandosi, i muscoli si rilassarono e socchiusi gli occhi.  
\- L'ultimo dei principini viziati -. Ricominciò ad urlare, dimenando i piedi.  
"Maledetto Kakaroth!" ululò. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, stringendosi le tempie con le mani. Si contorse, si dimenò, si rimise in piedi e conficcò le unghie nel palmo fino a sanguinare.   
"Maledizione! Non voglio essere come i tuoi deboli amichetti a cui manchi!" strepitò.  
-A te non manca Goku… a te manca il tuo fratellino… a te manca Kakaroth… - si disse.  
"Chi era lui per decidere chi vive e chi muore? Chi va seppellito, chi sacrificato e chi risparmiato? Mi hai costretto a vedere l'odio negli occhi di tua moglie" biascicò con voce rauca.  
“Anche tu qui Vegeta? Umphf, pensavo che almeno il principe dei saiyan fosse immune, ma in fondo se il figlio di AL Satan cade nel medesimo tranello…”. Risuonò la voce di Junior e Vegeta alzò la testa, seguendone il suono.  
“Che cavolo vuoi muso verde?” domandò con tono acido. Il namecciano volava sopra di lui, il suo mantello candido ondeggiava mosso dal vento.  
“No, niente. Penso solo sia strano che siamo nel punto esatto in cui Goku si è sacrificato…” rispose. Vegeta scattò all'indietro, guardandosi intorno.  
"Era un deserto ..." balbettò.  
"Cell aveva distrutto tutto, ma la natura è più forte dei nostri poteri, è selvaggia e abituata alle catastrofi su questo pianeta. Possono passare secoli, ma alla fine riprende sempre ciò che è suo. Se aguzzi lo sguardo là in fondo puoi vedere le guglie del ring ormai spezzate” spiegò. I suoi occhi erano grigi come quelli del principe e i loro visi pallidi. Il namecciano ghignava, mostrando i denti bianchi e aguzzi.  
“Perché così loquace?" chiese Vegeta e il suo viso divenne vermiglio. Digrignò i denti e dilatò le narici.  
“Alla fine del Cell Game mi hai mentito: hai detto che stavi bene. Non mi piace essere preso in giro …” rispose Junior.  
Vegeta sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre.  
“Non capisco cosa tu voglia dire, ma non dovresti essere da quel moccioso di Gohan come sempre?" chiese.  
“Sai, Goku, purtroppo, mi ha lasciato anche un altro moccioso a cui badare” rispose Junior. Gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- No, ha bevuto qualcosa. Che Mr Popo gli abbia fatto bere qualche alcolico terrestre che gli ha fritto il cervello? No, perché se non è ubriaco è direttamente uscito di testa. Aspetta, forse si riferisce al secondo tenuto di Kakaroth - pensò Vegeta. Junior gli atterrò davanti, tenendo le braccia incrociate.  
“Che vuoi insomma?!” gridò Vegeta con voce rauca.   
“Combatti” rispose Junior, allargò le braccia e incrementò l'aura. Vegeta alzò le spalle.  
"Fammi vedere la potenza del supersaiyan shin da na kai ". Lo incalzò il namecciano.  
“Non mi va” rispose il saiyan indolente. Junior strinse i pugni facendo allungare le unghie aguzze e nere, spalancò la bocca e soffiò mostrando i denti bianchi e aguzzi.  
“Discendo da una famiglia di demoni assassini, che tu lo voglia o no non accetterò un rifiuto” ruggì. I suoi occhi brillarono febbricitanti.  
"Perché?”ringhiò Vegeta.  
“Sbaglio o quel tuo antico compagno mi ha fatto fuori anni fa? Voglio vendicarmi” rispose con voce dura il namecciano.  
Il saiyan partì all'attacco, Junior schivò e il saiyan trapassò il suo mantello bianco. Vegeta atterrò e con capriola si rimise in piedi, i brandelli di mantello volarono tutt'intorno.  
"Ed io che pensavo ti fossi rammollito a fare lo smieloso con il moccioso, marmocchio di Kakaroth" sbraitò il saiyan. Guardò a destra e a sinistra non percependo nessuna aura.  
"Finiscila di nasconderti, non stiamo giocando a nascondino!” gridò.  
"Eppure non dicevi niente a Goku, quando nello spazio si lasciava inseguire, ti prendeva in giro con il teletrasporto, mentre ciecamente continuavi a inseguirlo per la tua vendetta”. Risuonò la voce del namecciano.“Se quell’idiota era un codardo non è colpa mia!” urlò in risposta Vegeta, tramutandosi nel supersaiyan ingrossato. Junior lo guardava celato dietro una roccia ricoperta di muschio.  
-Pessima scelta principino, non mangi da troppo per avere la potenza necessaria- pensò. Scattò verso Vegeta, questo cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno e lui gli bloccò la mano. Vegeta tento con l'altro e Junior gli bloccò anche l'altra nella propria, immobilizzandolo. Vegeta gridò mentre Junior gli stritolava gli arti, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa. Incrementò l'aura, gridò e cadde in ginocchio.  
“Pensi di essere l’unico a soffrire?! Anche io ero legato a questo mondo solo per colpa della bontà di Goku. Anche io lo consideravo un’idiota e se non fosse stato colpa sua non avrei mai sofferto. Perché se non ami, se non hai un cuore, nemmeno soffri”. Vegeta lo allontanò da sè con un calcio, Junior si piegò in avanti guardandolo in faccia.  
"Si può sapere cosa accidenti vuoi da me?!" ululò il saiyan.  
“Solo aiutare un amico. Perché se capisci che siamo in due nella stessa situazione, capirai che non è sempre tutto su di te. Non sei l’unico nell’universo, smettila di essere così egoista”. Proseguì a rimproverarlo il namecciano. Vegeta si morse il labbro a sangue.  
-Tsk, non capisco il senso-.   
"Non sono tuo amico” rispose con tono meccanico. Junior lo lasciò andare e Vegeta cadde seduto con un tonfo.  
“Nemmeno Goku era tuo amico, eppure adesso stai soffrendo come un cane…” gli ricordò Junior. Gli occhi di Vegeta divennero lucidi.  
“Non ti dico di smettere di soffrire. Nemmeno ti dico che la soluzione è l’amore, perché è per quello che ci riduciamo così. Ti dico solo che devi smettere di pensare di essere solo”. Concluse Junior, si voltò e fece ricomparire il lungo mantello bianco.   
“Junior…” bisbigliò Vegeta. Il namecciano si fermò, dandogli la schiena. Il principe dei saiyan chinò il capo.  
“…Grazie…”.

 


End file.
